


Looking for a fic

by Kali3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Irondad, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali3/pseuds/Kali3
Summary: Looking for an irondad spiderson fic w/ pepper too
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Looking for a fic

The story was 6 chapters. I think they had 2 done and I’m not sure if anything was updated/changed. The story was abt Pepper meeting Peter. At first sh didn’t like him bc he was always late and she wasn’t aware he was Spider-Man. Then, there’s a reveal and she starts to warm up to him. 

Thanks for the help

Edit: It’s The One He Trusts by ForkingColdSpider

Thanks for answering:)


End file.
